The Not-Date
by Noodle Woozy
Summary: Bad dreams, burnt meals, dancing, and danger. A first fanfic with Soul and Maka's odd first date... but it's not a date. Cover by Jazzie560. Warning use of date rape drug. I disclaim Soul Eater.


The Not-Date

I woke up in a cold sweat, the sting of the nightmare burning behind my eyes. I sat up and pulled my hand through my hair. Taking a deep breath I laid back down, rolled over, and closed my eyes. They snapped open again when the images flashed in my mind again and I began to hyperventilate. I sat up again and pushed the covers off me. I had to see if she was alright. I thought how uncool this was as I walked across the hall and stopped outside her door. I just had to know Maka wasn't dead.

As quietly as I could, I open the cracked door and peered in. I was surprised to discover she had a nightlight plugged into an outlet next to her desk. With that, I could see the silhouette of the breathing lump on the bed. A odd relief filled my body and I smiled. Then I had the strange urge to go closer and see her sleeping. I figured why not, dispelling how lame I was being. I took one step and slipped on a folder catching myself on the door knob but not without making the most embarrassing noise.

'Real smooth Soul', I yelled at myself looking straight at Maka to see if I had woken her up; I had of course.

"Soul? Is everything okay?" she asked sleepily.

"Urgh... ya. I slipped."

She turned and sat up making direct eye contact, "Are you okay?"

Good Lord this girl...

To be honest I wasn't and I knew I couldn't lie to her, "I had a pretty freaky dream. I was just checking on you."

She looked at me with such concern in her green eyes and then with a quieter tone she said, "would you like to sleep in here? When I had bad dreams and I couldn't go back to sleep when I was little" she rambled on as I took two steps closer, "I went and slept with my mom and I know I'm not your mom but" I took two more steps, "I know just having someone with you makes me feel better at least."

"Maka, shut up."

She smiled at me and scooted over. Her bed was a bigger than mine so we weren't crammed together. Her sheets smelled so good, like vanilla and lilies.

"Thanks," I mumbled once I got situated. I was laying on my side facing her and I have to admit it felt a little weird being in the same bed with Maka in our pajamas at like 3 in the morning. She looked so cute in her little pajamas and her eyes were glazed over from sleep. She blinked slowly as she mindlessly reached up and played with my hair.

We stayed like this for a bit unsure what to do until, "You wanna talk about it?" Maka closed her eyes and rested her hand in my hair.

"Talk about what?"

"Your freaky dream," her words slurring together with some degree of effort to stay awake.

"Maybe in the morning, okay?" My eyelids began to feel heavy, the warmth of Maka's bed swallowing me. I felt her pull me and I moved a little closer. I realized she had no idea what she was doing, she was probably already mostly sleeping. Maka is never cuddly like this, she hardly ever gives hugs much less want to snuggle. I cautiously placed an arm around her, the cloth of her t-shirt was soft and well-worn. Wait, is that my shirt?

"Okay," she murmured. "Goodnight Soul. I love you."

My eyes went wide and I pulled her into me. "I love you too Maka."

"Can you fish the horses in the morning. I forgot today." She was defiantly asleep.

"Of course I will," I smiled and kissed her forehead succumbing to the tired calls from her bed.

* * *

It was raining and it was dark. I was running in a forest and I didn't know why or to where or from what. I stopped and Maka ran passed calling for me to keep up. I followed her. We ran and ran until we met a cliff. It was too steep to climb and there was no way around.

The rain kept coming forming puddles on the ground.

Maka was freaking out but I couldn't understand what she was saying. Then the wolves appeared. Maka yelled at me to transform but I couldn't. I panicked and the wolves stalked closer. I stood in front of Maka protecting her but she kept squirming away from me.

The rain picked up.

The wolves trapped us against the cliff wall. Maka screamed for me to get away from her like she had never seen me before. Then she just sat in the mud looking down. When she looked back up her face morphed from Black*Star's to Kidd's to Tsubaki's and then back to her own. She laughed manically as the wolves doubled in size.

I realized I was ankle deep in muddy water.

I backed away from Maka and into a piano. I turned and saw myself banging at the keys. The sour notes clogged my ears.

Maka kept laughing and the rain kept falling.

I approached the piano me and he turned around revealing he was faceless.

A scream rang through the darkness. Maka...

I turned and saw her, the real her, face to face with the largest wolf. She looked back at me and screamed for me. I tried to run but the water was to deep and I couldn't move. I struggled frantically to reach her but it was too late. The wolf attacked her and the rain turned into falling blood.

It fell hard and fast... I was drowning...

"Have you had enough?" A voice roared as I sunk to the bottom.

* * *

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Maka's alarm went off way too early for my taste. Maka's alarm? Maka's room? Maka's bed! I relaxed when I recalled the events of last night. Rolling over I felt Maka shift and get out of bed. I kept my eyes closed praying she wouldn't make me get up, covering myself with her comforter.

"Good morning Soul," she said ruffling my hair which was the only visible part of me. I grumbled a response and remembered its mine turn to make breakfast.

I was about to attempt an escape from Maka's bed when she says, "Hey, how about I make some breakfast since you had a rough night? But you gotta cook tomorrow." I heard some rustling but I couldn't tell what she was doing. I peeked out hoping she wasn't changing.

She was at her closet but still in her pajamas. "Really? Thanks Maka, that's cool of you." She smiled and walked out. I inhaled her bed scent again and fell back to sleep.

I woke up again to Maka knocking at the door calling for breakfast. I rolled out of bed fixing my hair and shifting my red and yellow plaid flannel pants. I ambled into the kitchen where the smell of bacon and eggs filled my lungs. I sat down at the table messing with my hair again. Maka set a plate in front of me and I dug in. She sat down and stared at me expectantly already in her school clothes.

"What's your problem?" I asked with my mouth full.

"Aren't you going to tell me about your dream?" I stopped shoveling the meal into my mouth as the dream plays in my head again. "I guess you don't have to, but dreams are important messages sometimes."

"Yea," I'm frozen. I didn't want her to know but I know she should. I couldn't make a decision so I just stayed quiet and stared at my half eaten breakfast.

"You don't have to tell me now, tell me whenever you're ready." I didn't respond. "Soul?"

"Well, the reason I was worried about you is because you were eaten by wolves," I didn't look up, I just messed with the eggs on my plate. For some reason I felt like our souls were more linked, like I had opened up a bit and let her in. I liked it. She looked at me like she felt it too.

"Hey Soul, you wanna try something real fast?"

"No?"

"Well I read it in a book once," she started.

"Of course," I interrupted.

She smirked at me and continued, "Anyways, I read that if a weapon and meister pair soul's are so linked that they can form a mental link almost like telepathy."

I raised an eyebrow, "I don't know. You really think we could do that?"

"Maybe, you wanna try?"

I shook my head.

"Maybe after school?" She tried to sound reasonable.

"I'm going to shower," I didn't think it was a very good idea. Maybe she would forget...

* * *

After school I wanted to do something really nice for Maka for being cool last night and to make her forget about the whole bullshit mind link thing. So while she was showering I cooked her favorite dinner. I set up the table all fancy with candles and the nice china she kept in a box in a closet we never use. Blair was in tears about "how adorable" I was being and begged me to stay but I threw her out anyways.

I heard the shower turn off and a few minutes later saw Maka shuffle to her room in a towel. My breathing quickened when I thought about last night. I wonder if she really meant that she loves me. I knocked on her door and told her that we're playing pretend and to dress up for dinner. She said okay skeptically. Then I went and changed into my black suit. I looked in the mirror completely lost of my feelings as well. I couldn't imagine my life without her and I knew I would do anything to keep her safe. I cared about her more than anyone. Is that love?

I finished dinner and set the table. I lit the candles and dimmed the lights. I checked so that everything was prefect then I sat and waited as a nervous pit developed in my stomach, hoping she wouldn't be too much longer.

She wasn't. Maka's door opened to reveal the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She was wearing a navy blue velvet dress without shoes and her hair was damp and wavy in a side ponytail. Even her tiny tits looked awesome. She blushed as I smiled at her. Looking at her made the pit in my stomach grow, I wanted her.

"What's this?" Maka asked in shock.

"Just being cool and saying thank you for last night." I pulled out her chair. She blushed more. "I know that sounds weird but just accept it."

"I don't know what to say," she tensed up and tried to stop blushing. "This is really sweet Soul."

I blushed too but that's so uncool so I started eating trying to hide it. I took a bite and winced. I burnt it. Crap! How could I have ruined this?! I've cooked this meal at least ten times. I looked back at the oven... It's set to 425 instead of 325 degrees.

"What's wrong?" Maka started on the salad and didn't notice the overlooked chicken.

"I burnt it," I huffed.

"It's alright I'm sure you just I overreacting," she smiled and took a bite. Her face said it all.

I frowned, "I'm sorry Maka! I knew I would mess something up. Do you wanna just go out to eat?"

"Like a date?" She smirked.

"No!"

"A not-date type date?"

"What!? That doesn't even make sense! Lets go pick up a pizza or something. I'll change my clothes." I stood up roughly and rushed into my room. I took off my suit jacket and was taking off my button down shirt when Maka knocked on the door and asked to come in.

"Yea come in," the door opened and there was Maka still in that sexy velvet dress that I longed to touch. She walked up to me and her green eyes looked straight into mine. She stood there for a bit then awkwardly and carefully wrapped her arms around me. Realizing I was receiving a rare Maka Hug I quickly gathered her up into me and squeezed her.

She nuzzled her face into the crook of my neck and said, "Thank you for trying Soul, it means a lot. Now let's not get into a hissy and go out somewhere nice." Maka unwrapped her arms and ran a hand across my bare chest, tracing the scar. "Its Friday night. Put your suit back on, we're going on a date."

I scowled, "a date?"

"Okay, a not-date." She giggled making me feel fuzzy inside. Her hands still grazing over my chest.

"Hey I'm sorry but I wasn't able to fish the horses today," I said liking her touching me.

"What?"

* * *

The restaurant was dimly lit and quiet. There were fancy wine selections and expensive silverware. Everything was high class and here comes two teens bickering about the parking spot.

When we got to the door, I turned to her and looked at her hard. I really looked at her. I was angry that she always commented on my motorcycle driving and she was angry with me because I don't always park close to the destination and am making her walk unnecessarily long distances in heels. She looked right back at me.

"We can't go in there yelling. On the count of three, lets just both say sorry and continue this later," Leave it to Maka to come up with a lame plan. "Ready? One."

"Two," I didn't make eye contact.

"Three, I'm sorry." We said together and our expressions soften.

I turned away and opened the door for her. As much as she tried to hide it I saw her blush. The waiter took us to our seats and took our drink orders.

Maka got sweetened raspberry ice tea and I got Pepsi.

We made small talk about school and I told her a crazy story I heard from some guy in my gym class. She laughed. Maka was telling me about the next perverted thing her dad did and I told her that not all men are like that. She looked away and said she knew. I wondered if that meant me. She totally meant it last night. I smirked and changed the topic.

After dinner it started raining.

I went to bring the bike around front for her when we heard music coming from the next street over.

"Let's go dancing!" Maka exclaimed turning towards me and tugged my jacket sleeve.

"No way. I can't dance. It's not cool."

"C'mon Soul! I know you can. It'll be fun." She was way to excited.

I smirk avoiding eye contact, "I can dance, but not this club scene dances. I know waltzes and such." That was a lie.

"Please..."

"No, let's go home. It's raining and cold."

She then grabbed my face and made forced, direct eye contact. She gave me those puppy-dog pouty eyes, "Please Soul..."

Just say no Soul, just say no, "Alright but just for a little bit." Damn it!

The huge smile on her face made it almost worth it. She grabbed my hand and we ran to the dance club. Once inside I knew this was a headache waiting to happen. The flashing lights, loud bass, and crowd made my eyes twitch. She dragged me to the dance floor and began moving to the techno music.

I rolled my eyes, Maka can't dance. Great.

Then she took my hands and swayed them back and forth like a little kid would do. The song changed and she lit up. Maka began to really dance. She rolled and spun all awhile taking annoyed me with her. Our breathing quicken and I began to sweat. She pressed her body against mine and rolled again . I gasped and ran a finger under my nose, checking for blood. None. Maka grinded herself once against me and I knew it over. I gave up this protest.

I grabbed her hips and pulled her close again. I ran a hand down her back and across her stomach. She shivered. We moved in rhythm with the music, I tried my best to show Maka my dancing skills but she didn't seem to notice. She kept her eyes closed and ran her fingers through my hair, I gasped a bit too loud.

The song changed again to a slower paced song (LISTEN TO EITHER 'GET LUCKY' OR 'DOIN' IT RIGHT' BY DAFT PUNK) and many people left the floor in a boycott but we stayed. She pulled me close again and wrapped her arms around my neck, I put my hands on her waist. She smelled like rain and strawberries. We were pretty much the same height so when she leaned her head back to look at me, I looked straight back at her too.

"Hey, having fun?" I whispered over the music.

"I thought you said you couldn't dance?"

"Dancing isn't cool." I pressed my forehead against her's and smiled. The flashing lights and music were really messing with my head. I felt almost drunk. Maka smiled back but quickly changed to stick her tongue out at me. "Oh real mature," I said.

She winked and stroked a soft hand down my check and to my neck. I was embarrassed by how much I liked it. I'm sure she noticed. Those lights and that music and just everything, I was losing my cool. I completely lost it when Maka turn around and pressed her ass on my hips in a very sensitive area. I used everything I had to hold back a groan, lifting a finger to my nose to check for blood again. None. I guessed she just saw what some other couples were doing, that grinding-butt-sex-with-clothes-on new 'dance craze'. As much as I knew this was too far, I figured the rest of this song wouldn't hurt, so I ran my hands down her sides again, ending at her hips and pressed her into me. We awkwardly swayed, the initial heat of it all wearing off some. If I was going to do this it was going to be cool, so I leaned my head into her neck and gently nipped her innocent skin as I ran my hands down her sides again but with more pressure.

"Maka, you're toxic," I hissed in her ear. Lights flashed and the crowd buzzed.

She sighed and the song ended.

We stopped moving and she turned to face me. There was something about her eyes. They were so lustful. My heart was beating out of control.

"Soul," she whispered as she leaned in.

I panicked. I knew that I wanted to kiss that girl more than anything right there, right then but when our lips were less than an inch apart, so close I could feel her breath in my mouth, I backed away. I lead us to the bar and told her to wait there while I went to the bathroom.

"Don't move, don't talk to anyone, don't drink anything! Just stay right there! I'll be right back," I hurried off the the bathroom.

I must've burst in there a little too fiercely because the other two guys looked at me like I was running from a fire. I quickly regained my composure and strutted over to the urinal. Its so difficult to pee with a boner. Why the hell didn't I kiss her? After the others left, I swiped a finger under my nose. Yup, there it was, that scarlet sign of my own arousal. I swore and walked to the sink. I blew my nose after I washed my hands; I threw away three tissues of blood. I looked at myself in the mirror, I was a sweaty mess in a suit. Who wears a suit to a dance club? No one. I fixed my hair best I could and returned back to the bar to gather Maka and leave.

When I saw, I just about exploded. Maka was standing with some creep and drinking some red colored beverage. Shit. Shit. Shit. He had his grimy hand on her, on MY Maka. I took a breath and approached them.

"Excuse me," I said cooly and they both looked at me, Maka's face turned bright red but the creep showed no emotion, he must be a pro. "What are you doing?"

"Soul! Hey, this is David. He bought me a drink." She stammered.

I raised an eyebrow, "I thought I told you not to talk to anyone? Or drink anything?!"

"Well he talked to me, and he simply insisted," she smiled at him and I wanted to puke.

"Maka this is dangerous, let's leave."

Then the creep spoke, "you aren't in charge of her, let her do what she wants." He made direct eye contact with me. His dirty hand still on Maka's back. "If he's bothering you, I can take you home." She looked at me, then back at him. Then she finished her drink. I knew it had to be drugged.

Her eyes started to glaze over, "Ya that sounds nice."

"Maka no, you're coming home with me. This dude is a creep. I will keep you safe."

"His name is David," she was getting woozy. She leaned into me, "Soul, please! You know guys never take interest in me."

I sighed and took her hand, "No, c'mon. We're going home. Tell the creep bye."

The creep glared at me. He was red in the face, I was stealing his prey. "Hey man, what do you think you're doing, Maka wants me."

At that point, I had enough. I knew just his type and I knew someday when drugging and rapping wouldn't satisfy him anymore, he would kill and become a keshin. Then I would eat him. I memorized his face. Dark hair and eyes. Crooked smile and pierced ears. Strong arms and a wolf face but a bit of a fat gut. I would get him.

"I'll eat you later," I hissed at him. I grabbed the drugged Maka and pulled us out of there. I didn't realize how scared I was until we were out. I could've lost her...

It was still raining outside but it felt good. We walked, well I walked, she staggered along with my arm supporting her, to the motorcycle.

"Soul?"

"Yes?"

"Where are we going?"

"To my motorcycle, it's parked around the block. Remember we went to dinner?"

"Oh right. Soul?" The rain dripped down her face.

"Yea?"

"Are you albino?"

"Yes, remember I have special sunscreen?"

"Oh right. Soul? Then why are you more tan than me?" Lighting streaked across the sky.

"Because I never wear it, remember my awful sunburns?"

"Oh right. Soul?" Her words slurred together.

"Yes?" Thunder boomed.

"Why don't you play piano for me?"

"Because I hate it, remember?"

"Oh right. Why?" The wind blew her hair on her wet face and the rain picked up.

"Because my brother was always better than me, remember Wes?"

"Oh right, Wessssss. Well I like when you play piano. Hey Soul?"

Yep she was drugged. "Yes Maka?"

"Why do you have shark teeth?"

This was getting ridiculous. "Because I can."

She was quite for a bit, the rain soaked her hair and that sexy velvet dress. "Soul?"

"Yea?" We rounded the corner passed the restaurant.

"Will you kiss me?"

"What?" I tightened my hold on her.

"Will you kiss me? I'm upset you didn't kiss me while we were dancing. That's why I talked back to David. I didn't think you liked me."

My face softened. "Maka... Don't you ever think that. I'm sorry."

"So will you?" She stopped moving.

I led us under a store's awning and looked at her. Her delicious green eyes were watery and glazed over. I cupped her wet face in my hands. I rubbed her cheeks with my thumbs. She closed her eyes, liking the touch.

"No, I want you to remember our first kiss." She opened her eyes and a tear feel down.

"Is it because I have small boobs?" She slurred out.

I smiled and pushed us forward, we were almost to my bike. "No of course not. It's because that creep gave you date rape drugs. Now let's get home."

"I wore a push-up bra," she mumbled as I helped her on the motorcycle and started it up.

I made sure she was hanging on tight and took off. The city streaked by as the rain hit me like needles. We got home and she was passed out. Drugs. I lifted her on my back and carried her up to our apartment.

I laid her down on the couch. Now what? I didn't know what to do with a rain-soaked drugged girl. Well I mean I know what the creeps do. I didn't want to call a doctor, I don't trust doctors after Medusa, so I just took off her shoes and put a blanket over her. I should've also removed her soaked dress but I didn't really feel like being Maka-Chopped when she can back to her senses. I knelt down next to her and placed my hand on her cheek.

"Poor Maka..." I whispered to no one. She took a deep breath and I left her to sleep it off.

I took off my drenched clothes, keeping them out so I would remember to wash them. I grabbed some pajamas and made my way to the shower. I washed off the night: the fear of almost losing her, the lust we felt, and the shame of messing up my big romantic gesture.

"Well," I said to myself rinsing my hair, "at least she forgotten about that mind link bullshit."

After I finished and dressed in my room, I brought Maka a glass of water and checked to see if she was okay. She wasn't on the couch. I panicked for about the fifth time that night. Just then, I heard the toilet flush and Maka shuffled out of the bathroom.

She saw me with the glass of water and my panicked expression, "Soul? What happened? How did I get home?" I could tell she was close to crying.

Without thinking, I put the water on the coffee table, rushed over to her and gathering her into a hug. She began to cry out of confusion and I'm guessing some lingering effects of the drugs. I cuddled her closer telling her that she was safe and that I had her. I stroked my hand down her hair and she calmed down. I reluctantly released her from my embrace and we walked over to her bed.

Maka took a deep breath, "the last thing I remember is you coming out of the bathroom and saying 'excuse me'." I nodded and cautiously reached a hand up to wipe away the last of her tears. She smiled as I did and took my hands. "He drugged me, didn't he?" I nodded again. "Soul I'm so sorry. I was frustrate and sad. I wasn't thinking."

My heart started beating faster as I thought to myself that this was it, if I didn't kiss her tonight I might miss my chance forever. "It's alright now, I saved you." I pulled her into a hug. "Again." I added smirking.

She pushed away from my hug with a sour face. "I can take care of myself!"

"No, you really can't though!" I sternly said letting go of her hands.

She stared at me with knit eyebrows. Then she closed her eyes and stuck her tongue out. An idea popped into my head. Maybe...

"Oh real mature," I said rolling my eyes.

"Mmmmnnnnn!"

"Yup, your REAL cute. Now put your tongue back in your mouth before I shove it in for you." She somehow stuck it out further and squeezed her eyes tight. My heart double timed its beat and these butterflies made a new home in my stomach. This had to work. "I'm telling you, you do NOT wanna play this game with m-," I was cut off by her giving me a raspberry. I took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves. This was it. "Well, okay. But don't say I didn't warn you..." And without her knowing, I reached behind her head to hold her close with one hand and took one of her hands with the other. As I moved my arms, I opened my mouth and stuck my tongue out just enough to make this work. I leaned in, closed my eyes and placed my tongue on hers and push it in Maka's mouth.

"Hey - " She gasped and tried to squirm away with her free hand pushing on my chest but I held her close as I plodded my tongue into her mouth a little farther attempting to make contact with her lips. Her mouth kinda tasted like cherries and alcohol, but something else, something sweet and minty. "Mhmmf, Ssou-" She moved in just a way that I could finally touch her lips. They were soft and smooth and so cool. I squeezed her hand and ever so slowly, slid my tongue out of her mouth. I opened my eyes just a bit to see her face and cradled her neck in my hand. She sighed, clutching my shirt in her fist, her face was surprisingly relaxed and erotic. I kept my face near hers and breathed some as my mind tried to process the possible painful consequence I would soon be facing. She opened her eyes and I suddenly felt guilty.

"I'm sorry... S-so sorry," I stuttered letting go of her and backed away. She just kept looking at me like I was some creepy stranger. "Maka I don't know what came over me. I just..." I sighed in desperation. Well, I'm dead.

"You," she looked down at her hands. "You kissed me."

"Yea kinda," I found a sudden interest in her book shelf. "Um how about some dry clothes?" I grabbed a t-shirt from the corner of her bed and presented it to her. She took it and stared at me with that same face.

"Soul," her doe-eyes tugged on my fast beating heart. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Soul. Why now?" She voice was steady and clear.

A wave of emotion hit me and I felt a sensation I haven't felt in years. I felt like I was going to cry. I had almost lost her. Some predator almost took MY Maka. Just like my dream. I didn't want to wait any longer to let her know how I felt.

"Because Maka, I" my efforts to hold back the tears let one lose. "Maka, I almost lost you tonight." Her eyes didn't leave mine. "I can't imagine my life without you. " This was so not cool. "Maka I'm in love with you and I can't wait any longer to tell you. I might be too late." I took a deep breath, avoiding eye contact. I felt better, confessing took an unknown weight off my shoulders. Her hand cupped my face and I looked into her green eyes and saw relief and love. She wiped that single tear from my cheek with her thumb.

She smiled as her eyes swelled with fresh tears. She didn't have to say anything. I leaned in again and she met my lips half way. I felt her smile and we slowly moved our lips until we found a rhythm. I wrapped my arms around her back and hers were around my neck. I ended up touching that wet, sexy blue velvet dress. I sighed and pressed her closer to me, this heated things a bit. We fumbled like moths, opening and closing our mouths together, fluttering about. I slid my tongue into the opening of her mouth, asking for proper permission this time. She granted and I slowly explored as she pressed her hot hands in my hair and smoothed down my back. She tasted like mint and she smelled like rain. She moaned as I exited and opened a bit for her to explore me but she pulled away.

Probably for the best because my nose was bleeding. Luckily none got on her but it dripped on the dry shirt I found. I grabbed a hold of my nose and smiled awkwardly, "uh shit sorry. Be right back."

I dashed to the bathroom in a daze with the biggest grin on my face. I cleaned myself as fast as I could, hoping this wouldn't be a reoccurring problem, and returned to Maka's door. It was closed. She was changing out of her wet dress. The thought of her naked almost gave me another nose bleed.

I lightly knocked, "Maka?"

"Come in!"

I opened the door and she sat up from her lying down position. She was wearing a non-bloody blue t-shirt and gray sweatpants. "Hi," Maka said nervously as I sat next to her.

"Hey," I didn't know what to else to say.

"Nose all better?" She smiled a little. Smiles are a good sign.

"Yea, um hopefully that won't be a continuing problem if, you know, we do that again." I tried not to blush. Blushing is not cool.

"Would you want to?" She fixed her hair.

I shrugged, "yeah." I began to feel that weird openness between our souls again. She felt it too, I could tell by the look in her eyes. "Do you?"

She blushed and nodded.

"Having a girlfriend is pretty cool," I smirked.

"You're just sooo cool, aren't you?"

"When I need to be, so is that a yes?" I took her hand and scooted closer to her, looking in her eyes. "Do you wanna try this?"

She intertwined our fingers and put her hand on my cheek, "Yes of course, Soul."

I moved closer to her, "So, I really like kissing you. You're a good kisser."

"Am I?" Maka leaned in a bit, her breath was hot. "You're pretty good too."

I wrapped her in my arms and touched my nose to hers. "Maka I love you."

"I love you too."

Our lips lightly touched when a sudden shiver went through both of our bodies. Her breath hitched and her hand fell on my flannel, plaid pants. Her forehead pressed against mine and her eyes squeezed shut. My body became warm and very aware of a link we both shared. I sighed and decided to show her.

"I see you. We're running... It's raining," she starts twitching, plodding our new link. "This is your nightmare. Soul?"

I stared at her unsure what to say, then it hits me too. The feelings of lust she felt dancing, the anger of rejection when I pussied out of kissing her, the fear of David but the joy of someone noticing her. Then a rush of horses and fishing from nowhere in particular made me smile.

She flinched. "Wolves," her heartbeat quickened. I shifted a bit and held her against my chest. She watched the rest in a silence besides her gasps and quiet deep breathing.

When it ended, she hugged me. "That was awful Soul, I'm so sorry."

And there we sat on her bed in each other's arms at one in the morning.

"Okay so I'm exhausted. Can we stop hugging and go to sleep?" I muffled into her hair after who knows how long. She lifted her head and gave me a scowl. I rolled my eyes and kissed her forehead.

* * *

A few months later, Maka and I stood, hand in hand, in front of Lord Death's mission board quietly scanning for a David the Raper like we did every morning. But unlike the mornings before, this morning we found him.

That night we set out and found him. My guess was right, he had grown hungry and began killing and eating the souls of his female victims.

He recognized us.

And I can not express how good it felt to eat the creep.

End.

* * *

AN: A bit OCish Soul at the end but ya. First story so go easy:)

Be Safe!


End file.
